Wonderful Girls
by Alice-Wheres-my-razor
Summary: Four girls, For elemesnts..In one house. O.o, See how they aruge, How lazy they are, And waht happens when men come into the picture D:, R&R Its better then it sounds


Elements, We all know of them.  
Fire... Earth... Wind... Water...

Four wonderful girls...

And this is there story...

"Dammit!, Fricken, fucker, ass hole, bitch!" Yelled Kaji. Mizu just sighed and slowly took her glasses off and set her book down.  
"Kaji, Stop acting like a baka and relax" Mizu said simply with her eyes close, trying to find peace in the hectic house hold. "No! I will not fricken relax! I cant fricken find my fricken shoe!" Kaji yelled as she throw numbers of clothing into the air searching for her other right converse. Tenkaze popped her head into the door way of Kajis room smiling and gigging.  
"You mean this shoe Kaji?" She said waving the show in the air by its shoe laces as she gigging in enjoyment. Kaji started at the girl and growled at her. "You!" She said pointing at Tenkaze. Mizu sweat-dropped and sighed and just watched. "Your a dog now Kaji?" Tenkaze said while giggling more as she stared at Kaji with bright blue eyes full of joy. "I give you five minuets you fricken leaf blower!" Kaji said yelling with her eyes closed. Tenkaze got wide eyed and started running up the stairs. Quickly Kaji threw the other shoe to the ground and tackled Tenkaze on the stairs and rubbed her face in the carpet. "You like eating carpet!? You like eating carpet?!" Kaji yelled and let go of her hair. Tenkaze wiped her face quickly and looked at Kaji threw the couner of her eye."You said five mintues! Not five seconds!" Tenkaze complaned as she pushed Kaji with her sholders, forcing Kaji to get up. "Minters, seconds, you now how bad I'm at math." Kaji said while smirking and grabbed the shoe from Tenkazes hand and walked slowly down the stares. Tenkaze glared at Kaji's head and put her hands together and shot concentrated wind at Kaji's back, hitting her directly. Kaji froze in her tracks and turned around and started at Tenkaze. "Did you just--" Kaji asked as she had to duck from another wind ball head for her head. "Fine! Wanna play?! Lets play!" Kaji said as she created a fire ball in her hand and threw it at Tenkaze. Tenkaze got wide eye and quickly duck as the fire ball hit the wall. All you could smell was burning hair. Tenkaze looked up at her hair and saw a piece burn away. "Ugh! That's it!" Tenkaze yelled as she forced her power all in one shape and got ready to fire it at Kaji but Mizu quickly grabbed Tenkazes hands hand held them behind her back. Kaji smirked and foced fire engery and prepared to fire it but hands also grabbed Kajis arms putting them behind her head. "Ugh! Come on Mori! Dont be a bitch!" Kaji said while she tugged at her arms. Mori sighed and held on tighter. "You ruined my nap. So if your gonna use that kinda power go find a Dojo or something!" Mori said while yawing. But Kaji just glared at her threw the corner of her eye."Ha ha very funny! You know we cant show are powers to mortals! And besides! I would burn the fricken place down in one blow" Kaji said while she smirked from her own big headness. Miro just sighed and walk over to the cough lethargically and threw herself onto the counsions like a rag doll and closed her eyes "Now if I am awaked in anytime less then a hour, There will be blood." She said as she looked at everyone with one eye open. Tenkaze nodded along with Kaji and Mizu, frightened. 'Well then, Kaji you get to got buy some plaster to cover up your 'Glory hole'.: Mizu said while walkign away. Tenkaze laughed and started to walk away, then Mizu said"Were to you think your going Tenkaze? Your going with her." Mizu said while smirking slightly and waited two seconds for a response. 'Wait! What, no! Am not going anywhere with that charcoal!" Tenkaze yelled while she pointed to Kaji."Speak for your self leaf blower! I dont want to be ween with it!" Kaji said glaring at Tenkze. Tenkaze just sighed and gave up and grabbed Kajis ear roughly dragging her out the door.

"Finally!" Mizu yelled and fall into the other couch and glanced at Mori and saw that she was sleeping like a baby-AN:I dont get why people say that, babes never sleep TT-. Mizu sighed in happiness and grabbed her book and grab her glass slowly sliding them onto the bridge of her nose and held the book conformable and smiled, and got back to her reading.


End file.
